


Always Remember

by SophieZhang



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0—5.3 Spoiler, M/M, Male Pregnant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 自嗨5.0结局if线，超甜+HE已完结正文3+番外2
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [我不记得你是谁，但我从未忘记爱你。]

爱梅特赛尔克从幽冥之境缓缓下落之时，还没明白他为什么没有受到最后一击，虽然他将白圣石逼出了身体，光之战士手中突然出现的强大以太力同样不可忽视。他知道拉哈布雷亚是怎么消散的，他也已经做好了迎接这避无可避的一击。

但光芒之后一切都平静了下来，他皱着眉站在半空之上，底下的光之战士同样看着他，眼底的悲戚和哀伤像洪水一样漫出来，一眼看过去就让爱梅特赛尔克几近窒息。

…一个，残次品罢了，白白丢掉了杀死他的最好机会。爱梅特赛尔克这么想着。

英雄的双膝最终跪了下去，看透一切的真人眼中那渺小的灵魂已经开始碎裂，即将就要消散。英雄大口大口的咳着血，更多的鲜红液体流淌下来

“[光]————”  
“[光]————”

一股寒冷钻入无影的皮肤，他颤抖着，光之战士的名字在艾欧泽亚同样也是光，跨越时光的巧合让他啼笑皆非，从昏迷中苏醒过来的拂晓众人飞奔而来喊出的却是更接近古代人发音的音节。

爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛“看”到了，发生在原初世界的勇士在进入议事堂之前的事。

\---------------------------------------

拂晓的众人看着光之战士，“不管你怎么选择，我们都会跟随着你，成为你的后背和依靠的。”那时，名为雅特修拉的猫魅女性用澄白的双眼看着英雄，在几番思考后依然开口再次询问：“你真的决定好了吗？”

光看过去，他的笑容并不明朗，但还是一如既往的温暖，“我没事的。”他说道，像是为了保证一样，拍了拍背后的大剑，“一直以来，不都是如此吗。不用担心。”

雅特修拉握紧抱住自己双臂的手指，强行露出了一个为难的笑容，最终还是没有多说什么。

“这次结束后，好好休息一下吧。”反倒是一直沉默的于里昂热开口，他并不擅长将自己的担忧化作语言，在大战来临之前他注视着光，“你到第一世界来之后，就没好好睡过觉吧。”

无知无觉的三个未成年，在寂然的气氛中摸不着头脑，光又笑了起来，灿烂的像是万里之上的晴空，“不用担心，我的名字——可是[光]呢。”

他的伙伴用[光]，这个英雄说给他们的名字试图呼唤回他的生命。在无影看来，这无济于事。

\-----------------

爱梅特赛尔克的思绪开始混乱，他呆呆的站在那里，不该出现在这个时间这个地点的名字让他战栗，连带着整个亚马乌罗提都发出哀鸣。

只要，只要有一点点希望，他都不会让那个灵魂从他身边离去————

庞大的难以想象的暗之以太奔涌而去汇聚到光之战士的周围，力量的冲击让围在周围的拂晓众人一个踉跄，阿尔菲诺放下手中杯水车薪的治愈魔法对着无影怒目而视，阿莉塞则直接拔出了刺剑，桑克瑞德及于里昂热齐齐挡在了神情恐怖的无影之前，能“看”的更清楚的琳和雅特修拉则倒吸了一口冷气。

“等等….”观察到以太流动的魔女用魔杖小心翼翼的接触着包裹着光的以太，没有攻击性，更像是…

“这是…强行阻止了光灵魂的消散吗…”从未见过这般操作的琳更是睁大了眼睛。庞大的光之力和高强度的战斗压垮了光之战士，他的灵魂碎裂，以太飘散，这本代表着他将死去回归海德林，然而无影用最简单粗暴的方法阻止了这件事。

如果灵魂将要碎裂，就用魔力修补；如果光之力过多，就用暗之力中和；如果以太消散，就用更多的以太层层叠叠的裹住周围的空间，不让一丝一毫泄露出去。

落下来的冥王抬起手打了个响指，以太团中漂浮动荡的英雄猛地咳出一团血，疲惫的面容隐藏在絮状的血丝后，蓝色的眼睛只是张开了一条缝，里面的光泽淡的快要碎掉了。

原初世界的冒险者没有张开嘴，但众人都听到了他的声音和他奇妙的语言，就像当初他们和城市里的大个子交谈一样。

“我不记得你是谁，爱梅特赛尔克，我应该杀了你的…..”虚幻的目光凝视着远处的无影，“可我知道我不能对你动手的，我原本……就是要努力去救你的呀。”紧接着，光之战士再度闭上了双眼，在以太的环抱下，他的气息也逐渐微弱了下去。

无影的手再度举起，响指过后以太内部的一切静止了，这是新世界的贤人们难以想象的时间魔法。这次他们没法阻挡高大的男人直接出现在他们中央，黑色的袍子连带着袍尾海浪一般的翻涌，象征着主人起伏的心情。

“…你这个笨蛋。”爱梅特赛尔克激荡的心并未完全平稳，但足够让他余出一点空间去思考接下来怎么做。即使是古代人也不代表可以愚弄生死，只是身为冥界的宠儿他有更多的蜘蛛丝去拉扯住即将坠落的灵魂。

“艾里迪布斯。”爱梅特赛尔克喊出同事的名字，白袍的调停者毫无障碍的出现在不远处，他懒得管周围残次品再次竖起来的警惕，“我们需要想想办法。”

“谁？光之英雄吗，很高兴看到你获胜了，但他应该算作我们的敌人…”爱梅特赛尔克很不礼貌的打断了对方，“看他灵魂的颜色。”

这下轮到白袍沉吟了许久，最后喃喃开口，“…是阿泽姆吗？”

“去拿回你的水晶，艾里迪布斯。”爱梅特赛尔克说道，“然后我们再来讨论。”

艾里迪布斯很想拒绝，他之前已经搪塞过一次，爱梅特赛尔克并没有多说什么。但这次不同，在心底呼喊出[阿泽姆]，就能让他感受到珍重与珍视。他没有摇头，而是再度离开。

爱梅特赛尔克的眉头皱成一团，但他如今心思敞亮，连身板都挺直了，只要有一线希望，他就不会放弃光。目前的第一步就是平衡鲁莽的英雄阁下体内的光暗之力，暗之以太呈现倾轧的态势，也不是个好的情况，他得捕捉更多的光之力。

他看过去，原初世界的冒险者们处在迷茫和警惕之间，他开口说话的语气轻缓平和，彷如同外面幻想出来的同族一样，彷如和一万两千年前一样，“你们不同担心，不会有事的。我得出去一趟，在艾里迪布斯赶过来接手前，你们恐怕得先留在这看着阿泽姆。”

桑克瑞德率先露出一副见了鬼的表情，来到第一世界后他和无影打过的仅有几次交道，这个人都是一副臭屁上天刀子嘴毒蛇心的形象，现在如此正常让他怀疑自己是在做梦。雅特修拉倒是反应的很快，“我们知道了，至少在救回光这一点上，我们是一致的。至于其他的，我们之后在算账。”她对无影的敌意显而易见，认为光现在成了这样对面的人得担上大部分责任。

爱梅特赛克特哼了一声，居高临下的俯视着其他人，等着在暗色的漩涡中消失后，桑克瑞德倒是松了一口气，刚才无影那副平易近人的样子他实在吃不消。小孩不论，他回头看着雅特修拉和于里昂热，“…你们是不是比我多知道些什么？”他一个搞情报的居然比另外两人知道的少，罪过罪过。

“也没有很多，”于里昂热矜持的开口，“主要是观察出来的。”

被静止的光之战士无知无觉的漂浮着，他没有第七灵灾前的记忆，也不知道自己要做什么，只记得他一定有什么要做。做什么呢？当初马车上的马夫称呼他为冒险者，于是他就走在了这条路上，直至成为众人口中的英雄。

他不记得自己谁，过去是什么，思维崩坏，变得面目全非；在最紧要的关头，他只知道即使不惜生命，他也要保护某个人，也要和那个人在一起，也要找到回家的路。那会是爱梅特赛尔克吗，光不知道，他已经不记得那个人是谁了。

光在梦里期许着世界上唯一的奇迹。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [你的名字是有形之物，而我尽力的想要传达给你。]

爱梅特赛尔克暂时离开后并不代表余下的人可以歇息，更多的事，更多的人需要他们讨论抉择。

“这样的话，光的生命也只能先靠着无影维持了。”桑克瑞德哼出一声，“居然还有接受无影帮助的一天。”他碎碎念一般的说道。

阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞同样忧心忡忡，但这时他们和雅特修拉更多的精力放在了安抚水晶公身上，背后因为无影开枪而导致的伤口慢慢愈合着，召唤异世界英雄所耗费的力量才是更大的问题。

“虽然是借助了水晶塔的力量，但离开塔的你本来就很勉强了吧。”观察仔细的雅特修拉冷静的说明着情况，“如果可以的话，你还是尽快回到塔修养才是最好的。”

“但是英雄阁下——”水晶公——古拉哈提亚挣扎的想要站起，被阿莉塞按了回去，“病人就应该好好休息！”小个子的精灵女孩子气势汹汹，比胞兄激烈多的性子最是看不惯因为有力量糟蹋自己身体的人。一百多年德高望重的水晶塔管理者在这样的情况下也无助的塌下了耳朵。

“我们现在在黑风海底，光不能移动，这样就需要有人护送水晶公回去。”于里昂热同样蹲下来查看水晶公的情况，除了疲惫和逃出来的细碎伤口，猫魅最大的问题其实是没饭吃饿了挺长时间。

“想要速度快点的话，站在旁边那位无影，能否帮助我们呢。”雅特修拉开口，众人才发现白袍的古代人悄无声息的出现在不远处，名为艾里迪布斯的调停者。在魔女的注视下，调停者的目光移了过来，“爱梅特赛尔克让我在这里协助你们保证阿泽姆阁下的安全，这并不在范围之内。”白袍的声音一如既往的木然，只有在提到同事名字的时候才略有波动。

“有伤者在这并不利于他的恢复，如果是光的话肯定不会同意的。”雅特修拉带着针对性说到。

艾里迪布斯低着头想了一下，“你说的有道理，如果是阿泽姆的话。”白袍抬起头，“我能连接以太流将这位送回去。”雅特修拉收起笑容，被贤人视为禁忌的转移魔法，迷失在地脉中的巨大风险在古代人口中轻描淡写。

\--------------------------------------

已经确定下来的下一个站点，就是位于空无大地的最初食罪灵，亦是引发光之泛滥的元凶。因为处于沉睡状态，同时基于“不干涉”原则，爱梅特赛尔克也只能先让附近的属性活性化，然后再讨论接下来的事。

“那这样，是可以将空无大地恢复成曾经有生命的样子吗？”琳在想明白了这其中的好处后兴奋的提问。

“是呀是呀。”爱梅特赛尔克慵懒的说道，然后又是生气又是愤恨的嘀咕，“真是便宜你们了。”

“将属性活性化，是要将属性概念化？还是将概念属性化？”于里昂热一如既往的快速小声念叨着，太过沉浸思维之海的他没注意这次身边可不只是一听他上课就翻白眼的桑克瑞德，还有概念创造的初始种族——古代人的无影爱梅特赛克特。

“这些东西可不是你能在黑风海或者历史书了解到的吧。”爱梅特赛克特斜睥着精灵，“更不可能是大英雄告诉你的，你是从哪学来的？”

于里昂热有一瞬间的慌乱，这些禁忌知识的来源牵扯到他的一段黑历史，但他立刻反应过来至少现在，目前，他们是和无影站在同一阵线上了，因此他并不介意给这些坏蛋捣些乱子。

而爱梅特赛尔克，看到拂晓的占星术士理直气壮的把眼神放在了站在不远处的艾里迪布斯时，又有了捂住额头的冲动。他的白袍同事木然的看过来，完全没发觉爱梅特赛尔克的眉毛已经皱成一团，当然也没意识到自己曾经泄露了多少知识出去。

“我有两个问题，”阿尔菲诺站上前来，在无影面前他显得有些紧张，恍惚中他以为自己又在学院求学，于是又加了一句，“不知道您是否能否解答。”

爱梅特赛克特看着男孩子，眼神很不耐烦，但态度很认真，他点了点头。

“首先，如何让光吸收这些光之力？其次，光的身体…他之前在过量的光之力下已经负荷过重了，而他现在又处于虚弱状态，他能承受吗？”问道最后阿尔菲诺已经有些忧心忡忡了。

“首先，这些概念之物，将会由大英雄的意识进行引导创造，虽然是由我去消除这些理念，我也能将力量传导给他。”爱梅特赛克特看着拂晓众人迷惑于他的话语，扭了扭脖子，“这其中涉及很复杂的契约关系，说了你们也不能理解，简而言之基于我的席位以及我和…他的关系，我可以代替他做一些事。”在拂晓惊悚的视线中，爱梅特赛克特的轮廓像影子一样晃动起来，最强大的魔导士，冥界的宠儿，双子座的真理天使，变成了一个完全陌生的存在——皱着眉头，端着一张嫌弃脸的光之战士。像是为了照顾原初世界弱小的心脏一样，这幅面孔只维持了很短的时间，然后再度变化为加雷马人的模样。“其次，他的身体，已经能够容纳更多的光之力了，不用担心。”

那把斧子，爱梅特赛尔克回忆着，就是概念创造的魔法吧。虽然日常的话估计连袍子都很难创造出来，但在紧要关头，光的确是回忆起了如何使用创造魔法，又或许只是篆刻于灵魂的本能，抽取自身的大量以太来创造事物。

怎么变得连小孩子都不如了呀。爱梅特赛尔克闷闷的想着。

“光的意识….”阿尔菲诺孤疑的问道。

“啊，是的。”爱梅特赛尔克双手一摊，“我把他的意识带在身上了。”

\-----------------------------------------------

这是利维亚桑吗？  
这是泰坦吗？  
这是拉姆吗？  
这是伊芙利特和迦楼罗吗？

旁观的拂晓众人脑袋上冒着大大的问号，也曾参与蛮神讨伐的他们自然知道它们本来应该是什么样，可是现在……

“如果按照爱梅特赛尔克的说法，这些都是光自己想出来的….？”阿尔菲诺艰难的说道，连续挑战自己的常识可不是件好事情。

桑克瑞德挠了挠头，“哎呀这，光添油加醋太多了吧。”

站在一旁，一直默不作声的艾里迪布斯的声音穿插了进来，“不是的，阿泽姆的意识没有任何问题。”白色兜帽下的脸看着拂晓，“水神和土神的概念，一开始由拉哈布雷亚创造出来，储存在创造管理局的时候就是这幅样子。你们现在认识的，不过是它们凭依和降临了多次后演化出来的新模样。”像是为了争辩，艾里迪布斯又加了一句，“阿泽姆的见解一直都是很独到的。”

“比如，”艾里迪布斯像是没说够一样，“为了延续一种非常美味的葡萄的存在，阿泽姆亲自去阻止了一场火山爆发。”白袍的话语谨慎而珍重，一贯木然的声线都染上了太阳一样的色彩。

“……”

“……啊，这个，非常的有想法。”口齿伶俐的桑克瑞德也败下阵来，“光不太说话，我们也看出他是这么的…”皮…

“阿泽姆是非常优秀的辩论家，”艾里迪布斯在后几个字强调到，“人民辩论馆一直有他的一席之地，他独特深邃的观点也是人们仰慕参考的对象。”

拂晓脑海里顿时冒出来一个闪闪发光站立前方一手指天一手指地循循善诱的大胡子导师，然后齐齐甩头哎呀呀光可不是这个样子的！

“那光和爱梅特赛尔克他们是什么关系…？”像是为了急于转移话题，阿莉塞反而问出了众人暗搓搓最想知道的问题。

“阿泽姆和爱梅特赛尔克都是十四人委员会中的一员。”艾里迪布斯说到，“他们也是爱人。”

“….胡说！”阿莉塞火山一样的爆发跳起，白袍的无影不明所以的看着她，“爱梅特赛尔克，他他他，”女孩子像是被刺激到语无伦次，“你看他多老了！”

“啊如果是现在的阿泽姆的话…”艾里迪布斯觉得阿莉塞说的很有道理，于是认真的低头思考了起来。

\----------------------------------

“说了多少次，创造概念的时候不要掺入其他杂念！”平地一声雷，把在意识之海游荡的光吵醒了，他的第一反应就是扯出一个天真无邪青春可人的笑，后脑冷汗直冒的他后知后觉的想起，诶，他不是在做梦吗？

好像是的呀，他一直在睡觉做梦，怎么会有人骂他呢？梦里的光感受不到自己的手，感受不到自己的脚，于是他的头一歪嘴一撇，又要沉沦进黑黝黝里去了。

但那个繁杂的声音还在喋喋不休，光一点也没有被吵醒的不悦，只是安静的听着，不管这个声音的来源是谁在说什么，他都很有兴趣听下去。好似长久的过去有那么一个人，气急败坏的戳着他的脸他的额头。

“就说利维亚桑吧，你是不是又没有好好复习拉哈布雷亚的创造理论课，大体上都是对的，可是头上的角你是不是忘了？还有伊芙利特，这家伙没有翅膀！没有翅膀！你记清楚没！”

啊伊芙利特的翅膀，光脑海里立刻出现了红色火神背后红绿相间的翅膀，漂亮又美味，一定很好啃，好想吃西瓜味的鸡翅膀呀。这样想着的光，在梦里都吧唧了一下嘴。

“…我说了这么多，你怎么还是什么都想不起来呢….”

刚刚还沉迷在吃吃吃里的光，突然就被心头蔓延的委屈笼罩，连嘴里的西瓜味鸡翅膀都不香了。

我也想知道呀！光委屈着，你是谁？我记得你吗？你叫什么？

总有那么一个名字堵在光的喉头，但他就是喊不出来。怀着这个人到底是谁的念头，光又睡了过去。

这个人不开心。最后的最后光这么想着。我要抱抱他，再把好吃的都塞给他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有用梗，前言化用自死神《若言语是有形之物，那它是不会传达到利于黑暗的你那里的吧》


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [不管变成怎样，我都想回到你的身边。]

“真是….难以想象呀。”桑德瑞克吐出来这么一句。

这时拂晓以及无影已经回到了亚马乌罗提，爱梅特赛尔克把贤人们拦在门外，说是请勿打扰，为了光的生命着想众人也只有忍了。这时的他们，才有空余的时间去想想白袍说的那句话。

[他们是爱人。]

万年前的古代人轻描淡写的描绘出曾经的关系，贤人并非不懂情爱，一番下来倒是理解了不少这段时间光之战士和无影错综复杂的纠葛。

“所以你们早就知道了？”桑德瑞克扭头看向于里昂热和雅特修拉，他太过把无影放在敌人的位置上去看待了，也从不交付信任，反倒是一叶障目了。

“倒也不是。”于里昂热慢悠悠的说，“我赌的是挚友，没想到关系还要深厚一些。”

“那我赌赢了，”雅特修拉插进话来，“回去后沙之家打扫卫生一个月归你了，于里昂热。”桑德瑞克瞪大了眼睛，这两居然还有闲心打赌？

“光，”桑德瑞克揉揉额头，“那你们就这么放他去和无影战斗？”

“他是光之英雄，他会做出自己的选择。”雅特修拉凝视着枪刃的战士，“大家都是这么相信着的。”

又或许，她看到了更多呢？猫魅魔女静静地想着，按理说她从地脉脱离后只能借以太“看见”的，但在突破末日暗影亚马乌罗提时，她注意到了一马当先挡在最前面的光——他在哭。

英雄的骑士一边挥剑一边流着泪，他自己知道吗？灰尘和火焰染脏了冒险者的脸，他知道自己在为过去的城市，过去的人民哭泣吗。

雅特修拉和于里昂热在发觉光与无影乃至古代人有联系后，就一直沉默的观察着光的表现。他们可以信任他，这是当然，光可是他们的同伴，可贤人同样也等待着光的判断和选择。在进入亚马乌罗提的那一刻，他们比光更早的明白了无影的意图，光会想起什么吗，他知道自己和无影的关系吗？然而直到他们即将步入议事堂，贤人澄净的双眼里光依然毫无异样，这样倒显得无影可悲了，爱梅特赛尔克在第一世界拖延了这么久，还是没有从光之战士这得到什么回应。

最后却是光身负重伤，雅特修拉的心脏抽紧了，她第一个冲上去撑住了将要倒下的光。阿光，阿光，我们不打了，我不想再次失去同伴了，不管爱梅特赛尔克有什么阴谋诡计，我们都不要管他了。‘见’之魔女的沉着冷视，在对伙伴的珍视下不堪一击。

她再次回想起末日城市里光无声的眼泪，站在空旷荒凉大地上，骑士就像个孤儿。

我希望光一切都好，雅特修拉长长的呼出一口气，我的伙伴，我的挚友。她迈步向关闭着的门走去，那里面是爱梅特赛尔克和光。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

光很难受，不知从何而来的痛苦和悲伤笼罩了他整个身躯，但光不喜欢这样，他还在沉睡，梦里他闭着眼睛撞撞跌跌的奔跑着，不知道周围有什么，也不知道前方是什么，他只知道自己要这样跑着，继续往前跑着，不然…不然就来不及了呀！

来不及什么，他要去做什么？光跑的气喘吁吁，喉咙燃火一般的疼，他在黑暗中跌了一跤，打了几个滚，爬不起来了，于是他自暴自弃的倒了下来，蜷成一团。

“哼，果然还是这么弱小。”头顶上方，遥远的虚空传来冰冷凌冽的声音，光却在黑暗中感受到了温暖。

“还是什么都没想起来吗，碎片果然不能和我们这种完人相比呀。算了算了，快点醒过来吧，什么都不记得的大英雄。”

[我————]光不服气，下意识的想反驳，却在下一秒又忘记了自己想要说什么，再次闷闷的缩了回去。这个声音好讨嫌，光想着，下地狱去吧。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

除开处理自己事的雅特修拉，于里昂热同精灵的双子分享着情报，而桑克瑞德时不时就注意着去和白袍搭话的敏菲利亚….不，是琳。

大胆，无所畏惧且热心的小女孩在亚马乌罗提见识到了和善温柔的古代人，就以为白袍的无影也是一样，贸贸然上前的举动让桑克瑞德吓到心肌梗塞，成年男人同时也担心自己的行为会带来什么不好的影响，只好先按捺不动。

“我，我是琳！你好！”琳率先打了招呼，白袍只是看着女孩不做声也不回话。“既然你这么厉害，为什么我们不能携手让这个世界变得更好呢？光之泛滥伤害了这么多人，我们…应该制止它….”琳慷慨激昂的发言，太过紧张又处于白袍无感情的凝视下越来越低微，看的桑克瑞德想要冲上去。

“我乃调停者，坐镇艾里迪布斯之人，引领人们和行星正确前行是我的责任。”白袍的无影慢慢回应了琳的话语，“通过元素激荡去创造一个不再有悲伤的世界，我不认为有什么错。”

“可是….有那么多人因此失去了家人和生命！”琳发出不赞同的声音。

“我们也曾一样，”艾里迪布斯述说着过去，“只有佐迪亚克，才能帮我们换…换…回失去的同胞。”

面对据理力争的女孩，无影罕见的瑟缩了一下，但他还是尽力说完了整个句子，就再也不发言了。

“每个生命，都是值得怜惜的。”艾里迪布斯喃喃说道。

\----------------------------------------------------------

雅特修拉进入爱梅特赛尔克特地开辟的房间里，看到的不是加雷马的皇帝，而是黑色袍子的高大古代人，袖子轻轻罩着光的手，拔高的身躯是她的几倍，魔女不得不仰着头。

“你来做什么？”无影的声音隆隆，在房间里自带回音混响。

“我来看看光。”雅特修拉观察着光，依然漂浮在以太团里，但万幸体内的光暗之力已经平静下来了。“以及讨论一下，如果光醒来了，我们到底是敌人，还是暂时休战？”

“啊呀这难道不是看你们的选择吗，”无影慢悠悠的讨打语气没有因为换了副模样就有所改变，“光可是已经通过我的考验了，世界融合的时候放你们一马也未尝不可。”

“那我可不会妥协。”雅特修拉的眼神凌厉起来，“我绝对不会再让你们来打扰我们的世界，过去的已经过去了，光和我们，都是现在这个世界的人，为了大家我们也不会放弃战斗。”雅特修拉扭头看着光，“何况，我们现代人和你们的以太构成根本不一样吧，我们的以太和灵魂已经构成一个整体了，不可能想起什么，也不可能再为了你们古代人牺牲什么。如果问有什么我们愿意为之奋斗的，也一定是现代人的幸福。”

雅特修拉看着不回话的无影，咄咄逼人后又恢复温柔沉静的样子，“我就是来看看，至少在光做出选择前，我们的休战协议还没有失效。”她离开的时候，看着高大的古代人，“好好照顾光。”

“…….”

“[它]总是和你站一起，不管怎样，”爱梅特赛尔克放开握着沉睡之人的手，揪了一下光翘起来的发尾，小声的嘀咕，“搞得我像个坏人一样。”

“真是难琢磨呀，[○○○○]。”最古魔导士叹了一口气，就像古代一样，为挚友，也为自己。有那么三个人，一个闯祸，一个打掩护，一个擦屁股。

爱梅特赛尔克皱着眉看向光，发现对方开始莫名的抽搐，大张着嘴像是要窒息，他急忙伸出手调整魔力，“光！”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

梦里的光没有再听到声音，一会后他又开始觉得太安静了，于是他就开始分心，努力的想啊呀想啊想，他为什么要不断的奔跑呢？他想要干什么呢？

脑海中破碎的场景一点点清晰起来，他的在无边无际的海洋上奔跑，身后的崩塌的世界，但他的奔跑不是为了逃避，而是为了某个人——为了回到某个人的身边。似乎前方的某个立着的身影，驱使着他不断不断地前进。

好危险好危险好危险——梦里的溃败世界影响了做梦的光，他依然是蜷成一团，却开始手脚冰凉瑟瑟发抖，他不由自主的开始担忧前方追索的身影，嘿！我前面的那个人，不要站在那儿了！快走呀！快跑呀！

漆黑的存在仿若听到了他的呼喊，抖动了一下身影，光急忙伸出了手想要扑过去，海水化作枷锁顷刻就要将他拖入深渊，光挣扎的向上浮起，求索之人慢吞吞的就要看过来——

——不要回头！[哈迪斯]！

“哈迪斯——”光几乎是哭喊出这个名字，他以为他要沉没了，另一只受伸了过来，直直把他拽了出来，他在瞬间睁大眼睛，他醒了过来，入眼的白光让他生理性的流泪，他却不管不顾的抓住了身前人的袍子，他知道这是爱梅特赛尔克，是哈迪斯，是他一直在前方想要找到的人。

“我，我一直想要找你，咳，哈迪斯，”光说的语无伦次结结巴巴，“我不记得很多东西了，但我一直没有忘记和你的约定啊——不要离开心爱的人，和心爱的人在一起….”

“我只是…我只是什么都不记得了….”光攥着袍子，那双大手从他的背后环了过来，把他按在自己胸口，承接下爱人一个个碎片遗留下来的哀戚和茫然。一个自囚在时间的牢笼，一个彳亍在彷徨的世界，都抵不上最后的破镜重圆。

不管变成怎样，我都想回到你的身边。

“好了好了，你才三岁吗。”黑暗又温柔的声音安慰着他，手抚摸过光的脊背，“你找到我了。”

[END？]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文就写完了（本来就不长）估计还有一篇番外，把拉哈主席拉出来遛遛，解决艾里迪布斯的问题。顺便一提阿光其实除了一个名字啥也没想起，老爱还是被迫接收了一个失忆的老婆（心里爽不爽咱就不知道了）
> 
> 雅喵身份有暗示但属于自娱自乐的私设，不必深究。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [拉哈主席也要当穿越时空的魔法美少女（bushi]

拉哈布雷亚，创造机构阿尼德罗学院主席兼分院长，深渊祭司，通晓无尽知识之人，探索究极之人。此刻他睁开眼睛之时，头脑从未这么清明过，他不再寄宿在他人身体里，而他又有多久没有享受过这般真实澄净的灵魂和精神？他不记得了，岁月流过，即使是完人也逃不过佐迪亚克的影响。

年长无影的脑子里被灌输了更多的知识，一条世界线里，他化作以太消散，连同他的的挚友以格约姆；那布里亚勒斯被白晶石击碎；爱梅特赛尔克生死灯灭，贯穿他的斧子来自第一世界的暗之战士；艾里迪布斯，他最小的学生，最初也是最后的叛逆者，剑从他的手上掉落，最后捧起的，也是他和以格约姆的水晶。

为什么？他们…不都是为了蔚蓝美好的世界吗，日复一日年复一年的工作中，连他也变得疯狂。这里面最清醒的怕不就是爱梅特赛尔克吧，用睡眠来逃避精炼，也是不得已的法子。

还有一条世界线的记忆，拉哈布雷亚思忖着，爱梅特赛尔克的结局里，命运拐了一个小弯，光之战士无法割舍掉原初的追寻，篆刻在灵魂上的约定让他停下了手。

一万多年了。拉哈布雷亚喟叹到，他们一直没有遇到阿泽姆，看到艾欧泽亚的战士时，疯狂崖边的他无法认出这个曾经美丽闪耀的灵魂，只有爱梅特赛尔克一眼就认了出来呀。

现在是什么时候？拉哈布雷亚回顾着，最近的是爱梅特赛尔克通知他自己刚卸下加雷马帝国皇帝的假身份。居然连时间都倒流了吗，能做到这点的，只有他这个强大的魔导士同事吧。

但他也有预感，他并不能长久存在于这个时间这个地点，毕竟无论如何，他都是死去的人了。

不过他并不介意给爱梅特赛尔克带些礼物。拉哈布雷亚笑了起来，他引以为傲的学生和同事，说不定能给他们带来不一样的结局。

[2.0的搞事]

爱梅特赛尔克在睡觉，意识平静的如同深海，没有光也没有波动。然后他被人叫了起来，不想上班的无影揉了揉额头，皱眉看向弄醒他的人，这个灵魂没有上次他见到的混乱尖利，回复了他久远记忆里醇厚宽和的样子，“…拉哈布雷亚？”

他的老师兼上司神神秘秘的把另一个灵魂从自己背后提溜出来，一个艾欧泽亚人，迷茫又怯生生的看着他，爱梅特赛尔克睁大了眼睛，“拉哈布雷亚你——！”

“我给你带了一个礼物。”拉哈布雷亚看着爱梅特赛尔克猛然炸毛的样子偷偷乐了出来，他很久没有那么舒心了，“他现在什么都不记得。”他把未来的光之战士，现在只是一个普通的冒险者推给爱梅特赛尔克，“我猜你会想见到他的？”

“我才不想！”爱梅特赛尔克低声吼了出来，“…一个现代人，一个残次品….什么都不知道！”

冒险者听闻露出一副难受又气恼的模样，毫不畏惧的瞪了回去，“我可不是什么残次品。”

“如此弱小。”爱梅特赛尔克挺直腰板毫不客气的嘲讽到，冒险者看架势甚至想上去揍无影几拳。拉哈布雷亚想起很久很久以前，这两人也是一见面都恨不得打起来，还要米特隆和他一个拦一个。

“咳。”拉哈布雷亚严肃的咳了一下，像是又回到了学院面对两个互不对付的学生一样，“好好相处，不要捣乱。”他把光偷过来，可是怀着其他的心思，不是让爱梅特赛尔克把人气走又去加入其它组织的。

拉哈布雷亚扔下大眼瞪小眼的无影和冒险者，飘飘然走了。

第二天拉哈布雷亚在过来时看到爱梅特赛尔克在叫冒险者如何创造袍子，蹲在地上的人类捧着簇晶不知所措，无影站在一边得意洋洋，“连小孩子都比不上，要知道我们连三岁小孩都能创造出自己的袍子，你真是可悲可怜的生物呀。”在看到拉哈布雷亚的那一刻，魔导士活泛的表情再度平静下来。“有什么事吗？”

拉哈布雷亚能说他就是过来看看吗？想当初他最开始面对两个刺头学生忧心忡忡，后来就开始和以格约姆相约看乐子。于是他装模作样的和爱梅特赛尔克讨论了一下工作，两人的眼睛都不断瞟向冒险者，一次次的失败，地上摆了一堆簇晶空壳，那个人还是在专心致志的调整。

不，以那个人目前的以太，是没办法做出袍子来的。不管是拉哈布雷亚还是爱梅特赛尔克都很明白这个道理。

他自己知道这个事实吗，手上握着簇晶出现伤口了吧，人类连疼痛都会保持很久。并不是自己擅长的事，为什么要坚持做下去。

“因为不想辜负别人的期待。”光没有抬头，“想让大家开心，所以一定要尽力去做。”一直不擅长创造魔法的那个人如是说到。

拉哈布雷亚听见爱梅特赛尔克哼了一声，走了过去，打了一个响指，失败品刹那间变成了水晶，“反正也没指望过你。”白发的无影嘀咕的说道。

阅尽千帆的主席勾起嘴角，这下可以好好相处了吧。

[5.3的搞事]

拉哈布雷亚眼睛一闭一睁，发现自己在亚马乌罗提，他愣了片刻，才察觉这只是座幻影城市。

他沉浸在蓝紫色的光辉中好久，也早知道有人站在他背后，回过头，是皱着眉头的爱梅特赛尔克。

“…还真是你呀。”爱梅特赛尔克望着他。

“你做了什么？”

“我研究了水晶塔的穿越技术，但似乎并没有奏效。”爱梅特赛尔克摇了摇头，“你也并不是真的存在吧，以太都消散了怎么可能回来呢。”

是呀。拉哈布雷亚笑了。他早已死去多时了。最放不下的，也就是这万年来一起工作的两位伙伴了。

“我还去过更早的时间点，是你刚放弃加雷马帝国的那个时候，我让阿泽姆早点和你会面了。”拉哈布雷亚和爱梅特赛尔克慢悠悠的走在亚马乌罗提的大道上，同胞的幻影从身边掠过。

“多管闲事。”爱梅特赛尔克憋出来这一句。

“还有呀，在另一个时间线上，你被阿泽姆打败了。”拉哈布雷亚听见爱梅特赛尔克发出不满的声音，“而艾里迪布斯和阿泽姆的战斗中，你选择了帮助阿泽姆。”听到这句话的爱梅特赛尔克停下了脚步，看着面具下的拉哈布雷亚。

“你在责备我吗。”

“不是。”拉哈布雷亚摆摆手，邀请爱梅特赛尔克继续散步，“你怕是最清楚在佐迪亚克的影响下，我们发生了多大的变化。艾里迪布斯，如果有时间的话，是可以成为有史以来最优秀的调停者的。”可惜他们都知道，没有机会，也没有可能了。

最初的最初，那个孩子在年纪尚小的时候就被认定为有调停者的天赋，因此早早的被赐予了艾里迪布斯的席位，他和以格约姆是那孩子共同的导师，所有的古代人都期待着白袍的成长，衷心祝愿着艾里迪布斯未来的成就。

直到末日暗影斩断了一切。

被佐迪亚克选为宿主，然后再次凭借着自己的意志力挣脱出来，给了唯二的原生种无影一个错觉，[佐迪亚克可以将他们的同胞还回来]，这个想法在不断的精炼，扭曲成了 [给佐迪亚克献上祭品]， 信奉了这个想法的无影了，铸造了更大的错误。而艾里迪布斯，永远无法成为一个成熟的调停者了。

也许这就是为什么最后爱梅特赛尔克要将艾里迪布斯一起带走的原因了。回归正常思维的拉哈布雷亚，也绝不会将学生一人留在呆滞的世界。

“我在想着一种可能，”拉哈布雷亚慢慢的开口，“在原初世界我们找到了阿泽姆，乃至其他人的碎片。如果拼凑起其他星球上遗漏的碎片，我们可不可以带回在末日里泯没的剩下1/4人。”

“非常耗费精力的想法。”爱梅特赛尔克点名。

“是呀，要在剩下的星球数以亿计的现代人中认清是谁仍留有我们同胞的碎片，可是个大工程。”拉哈布雷亚点点头，然后看向腰背挺直的同时，“但我们还有时间，爱梅特赛尔克。我们在毁灭世界的道路上走的太远了，如果说之前我们是不知道如何停下，现在阿泽姆的归来给了我们新的启示。”

爱梅特赛尔克想起他的爱人，过去的记忆已经消散，即使是他也无法找回，他将光带回他们曾经的家，空置的岁月让这里变得冰冷森寒，面对维持原样的家具，光还是什么都没想起来。

“我要把我的剑挂在这。”完全不在意老无影冷淡态度的光，知道这里会是他未来住的地方后倒是兴致勃勃。

“我有一把大草原的马头琴，可以在阳台上弹给你听。”

“我从别人那学会了做奶茶抹茶和三明治，我们可以一起吃。”

“豪雪和夕雾，啊你可能不认识他们，他们给我送过几把好看的扇子，吊在灯旁边怎么样？”

爱梅特赛尔克被光拉着手，听着对方絮絮叨叨的诉说着如何在这间屋子里添置新物品。他看着笑颜的爱人，光在的地方，他的时间就恢复了正常的流动。

即使一万年不变的房屋，也将染上新的色彩。

真理的无影注意力回到拉哈布雷亚这，他依旧不信任人类，但他也许能接受与这些熟悉的碎片成为新的家人。

“还是要和艾里迪布斯商讨的。”爱梅特赛尔克拿出公事公办的态度。

“当然。”拉哈布雷亚点了点头。

\-----------------------------------------------------

白袍的调停者再见拉哈布雷亚时，连语气都犹豫了几分。年长的无影蹲下身来，像曾经在学院里一样摸了摸学生的头。

“你是坐镇艾里迪布斯之位的人，你是引领行星和众人前进的调停者。十四席之外你与我们同起同坐。艾里迪布斯，我愿意听取你的想法，认可你所要指引的道路。”

艾里迪布斯注视了他们很久很久，最后摘下了自己兜帽，白色的短发蓬松柔和，澄澈的声音在亚马乌罗提的上空响起：

“从未忘记死去的同胞，于无光之海祭奠先魂的贡献，但如前路仍有一丝光明的希望，我就不会丢下对生命的怜惜。我认同你的想法，并将其定为进取的道路。调停者再此，其名为，艾里迪布斯。”

他们终将与同胞团聚，建立起新的乌托邦。

[TRUE·END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是作者（小声）：反正写了些自嗨的一些东西，很美好很理想化，虽然实现的概率很小，但总是要做梦的（咳）
> 
> 希望梦里的初代光能好好走下去（合手）
> 
> （题外：孩子我也想黑暗r18g呀，多香呀，可惜不会写呜呜呜）


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [只要胆子大，光战放产假]

光咸鱼一样瘫在床上一根手指也不想动，双手搭在腹部，感觉自己闭眼就能升天。

床边有脚步声传来，清冷的话语在上方想起，“大英雄都中午了还不起来吗？”看见光拒绝说话的模样，又是一声无奈的叹气，“我给你热了牛奶，”随机声音变得一如既往的不耐烦，“怎么，还要我喂你吗？”

光一句话也不想说，床边站着的人现在对他来说就是个噪音源。他的双手被扒下，托着背坐起来，半个身子靠在另一个身上，面对喂到嘴边的杯子，还是小口小口的抿了大半。

“让我再躺着，哈迪斯。”温热的液体让光舒缓的呼出一口气。

“没什么受伤呀。”无影再次检查了一遍光的身体，“我能保证你的身体现在没有一点损伤。”

“你不懂。”光幽幽的说，“那是灵魂的疲倦。”

哈迪斯噎了一下，让光再度躺了下去，自己坐在了床边。

光心里后悔呀，如果他不垂涎哈迪斯的美色，他就不会迷迷瞪瞪在新家布置好后抓住无影亲上去；如果他不亲上去，他就不会被哈迪斯在床上折腾的死去活来；如果他不沉迷于对方亮金的眸子，他就不会难以抗拒哈迪斯对他的一切要求。

灵魂和意识的交融，如果光早点知道这是什么东西，他就绝对不会点头答应！哈迪斯骗哄着光完全敞开自我，被另一个存在侵入自身的每一寸，第一次接触古代人不和谐交流方式的光彻底失控了，之后发生的一切太过丢脸导致他什么一丁丁点都不想回忆。

“哈迪斯陪我睡觉。”现在他只想静静，静静是谁他不知道别问他。

但光抵挡不住对哈迪斯的亲近，他挪动了一下脑袋抵在爱人的腰部，他的手被哈迪斯握住一只，黑暗温暖的魔力传递过来。

“那你多休息一下。”哈迪斯的声音非常轻，为了不打扰敏感脆弱，刚从鬼门关捡回一条命的爱人，“我在这。”

如果可以光想踹哈迪斯一脚再睡，但他没什么力气，因此只是哼唧一声，像是不满意一样用头顶蹭了蹭对方，接着闭上了眼睛。

\--------------------------------------------

有哈迪斯在，明白事后不管怎样都能一个响指解决后，光变的有贼心还有贼胆，经常乘着对方不注意越凑越近，然后在人家脸颊或者额头亲一下，那双纵容的眼睛看过来时，光就开始笑，他知道对方根本不反感他的行为，哈迪斯会伸出手揽过他的腰背，将他拉近，气息交融在一起。

想和你贴在一起。和对方隽永延绵的爱恋不同，光的感情像是大冰河初生的太阳一般炽热，英雄阁下的亲吻可以消解紧绷的冰山。被无影好吃好喝好玩的供养一段时间后，光躺在爱人怀抱里，扯着对方的手拍拍肚子吐槽，“我肯定胖了，你看我肚子。”

光觉得不太对劲，怎么肚子里像塞了什么东西硬硬的？

“创造魔法。”哈迪斯替光解答，“你想生孩子了？”

光：“？？？”你tm在说什么？

“嗯...你想有个孩子也不是不可以，灵魂修补已经进行的差不多了，不会对身体有什么影响。” 哈迪斯仿若完全没看出光末日来临的震惊，还用指头戳了戳大英雄的肚皮，“你呀，总是把创造魔法用在一些奇奇怪怪的地方。”

光像是找不到自己的舌头，“你说什么？”

“你现在肚子里有个孩子。” 哈迪斯吐出一个惊天大闻，“你自己干的事你不知道吗？”

灵魂的交融本来就会带来一些奇奇怪怪的影响，对古代人来说还好，他们知道如何掌控自己的以太和灵魂，但光这个新手，神魂颠倒后抱着哈迪斯不松手，不熟练的创造魔法再次生效，光在自己体内孕样了一个小耗子。

“我是男的。”光磕磕巴巴的说。

“古代人的繁衍和现代人不一样。”哈迪斯的头低下来，看着光迷茫的脸，“你肚子里的东西还没有灵魂，你不想要的话我可以帮你拿走。”

哈迪斯的金色眼瞳注视着他，光从没注意到无影的眼睛这么美这么亮，流转着无尽的光辉，这个家伙嘴巴上口口声声说着随便光怎么处置，但明明他自己是最期待的那个。

“那就留下来呗。”光含含糊糊的说。下一刻，他被纳入了一个紧紧的拥抱。

时光、岁月、地点、身份，从来都不是问题。

\-----------------------------------------------  
光对关心自己的朋友公布了这个喜闻乐见的消息，众人的反应开裂程度不一。

“啊？”桑克瑞德觉得自己在光和无影发生的一通事上总是慢一拍，搞得他像个毛头小伙子一样。当光说他有事情要宣布的时候，桑克瑞德觉得自己做好了准备，事实上并没有。他迅速反应过来是谁做的好事，“爱梅特赛尔克…”男人咬牙切齿的吐出这个名字，看着光难言的表情就像看着一株被拱走的大白菜。

“谁的？”阿尔菲诺无知无觉的脱口而出，被阿莉塞一巴掌拍在后脑勺上差点跌倒，精灵中的妹妹气呼呼的看着光，随即叹了一口气，开始叽里呱啦的给光科普要注意什么，惊的光连连摆手。

雅特修拉把光拉过来，捧着对方的脸好好看了看，“自己照顾好自己。”拍拍光的肩膀。于里昂热游说光要不要学习一下妖灵语取个相关的名字，光苦笑不得，“还没影子呢！”

还有一些人，光通过通讯贝告诉了他们这个‘好’消息，大家在最初的震惊后还是送上了衷心的祝愿。

福尔唐家的伯爵邮寄来了各种的绣有鸢尾花的衣服和必备品，果然是靠谱的大人；埃斯蒂尼安是非常不赞同光和无影搅合在一起的那一派，“盖乌斯好像一直在碎碎念帝国的继承顺序，我告诉他别想了。”龙骑毫无顾忌出卖同行人的恶劣因子逗笑了光；艾默里克则送来了更多伊修加德的特产，顺便告诉光他们即将开始天穹街的重建工作，光莫名其妙的的打了个冷颤。

海都森都沙都带来了自己的礼物，莉瑟在通讯贝里大喊着工作做完一定要来看光，被光安抚了下来先处理好阿拉米格的事。古拉哈提亚兴致勃勃的告诉光在水晶都他已经替孩子找好未来二十年的老师了。

光带着众人的心意满载而归，搭乘电梯达到亚马乌罗提，哈迪斯站在门口等着他。

“我回来了。”光笑着说，他把东西塞给对方，然后抱住他的爱人。

[ENNNNNNND]  
[完结了，真没了，一滴也没有了]


End file.
